Band Box/Chest
The Band Box or Band Chest (present day Club Box or Club Chest) is a social feature based directly on Clash Royale Clan Chest feature, it is not based on clash of clans Clan Games since how it works differs greatly. We will use the Term Band Box in this page since it fits Brawl Stars more and term is coined for it and Band Chest is a direct name from Clan Chest from Clash Royale. The Band Box is a social feature in which every band can participate starting from every Friday 8:00 am GMT and will lasts for four days and will ends on Tuesday 8:00 am GMT, there are three days break (rest) after that and the cycle repeats. All players are required to only do one thing to contribute to the Band Box is to win matches (only brawl mode; no bot or friendly battles), for solo showdown you need rank 1-5 and for duo showdown you need rank 1 or 2 to consider a win (any trophy range), if you play with bandmates and win then the wins will be added up to the amount of wins for the band box. A win is visualized as a Star Badge (with a "W" on it) which is the BS counterpart of Crowns, depending on how many wins the band gets when the band box ends it will get that tier of box, there are 10 tiers of band box and more wins will yields bigger box which contains more prizes, each player only needs a minimum of one win to be eligible for the band box reward which means non participants will not get it. Players can view how many wins the band has achieved in total as well as each player wins count and how much time is left on the band box. Rules These are the rules to describes what and how exactly this feature works and what can and cannot be done. *If a player have not participated after the band box time has started and joins a new band he/she can still participates but not when has participated in a previous band before (rewards are based on that previous band instead), one band at a time. *Regardless of amount of wins the player has gotten he/she will receive the same reward as the band box tier the band has achieved by the end of the band box. *When players start brawling right before the band box timing ends and wins after it ended then that win will be included in the band box wins count, the opposite is true that when players starts brawling right before the band box timing starts and wins after it started then that win will not be included in the band box wins count. *There are no limit how many wins each players can contribute to the band box wins. * ---- Trivia *I decided to concept this page first instead of the clan games one is because this page is more simpler to construct and gives me knowledge for newer pages. *The statistics data shows the wins needed to get certain tier is the value of band with 50 players cap, not 100 cap so multiplication by 2 is needed to get the �� player cap value. *Fuck lah the band box rewards has so less rewards variety when compared to the band games rewards variety, well at least i added the others inside the total prize to make it abit more varied. See Also *Band Games - The clash of clans counterpart of Band Box and Clan Chest Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Informational Pages Category:Game Features